She Keeps me Safe
by Tiffany Arnett
Summary: Before Internal Affairs. Nick returns and comes after Natalia. Will Calleigh be able to save her? A relationship eventually established. *I do not own any of the characters* Story in progress... want to establish a relationship from friendship. I hope everyone likes it! Please review when finished reading :)
1. Chapter 1

It took several months, but things began to cool down in the Miami-Dade crime lab. Crime was still rampant of course, but those who worked for the lab calmed down after the mole aftermath. Things settled between Natalia and the other workers, for the most part. She had to gain their trust back. It was difficult for her. She had made many friends with many of these people and now they look at her with cold stares. Calleigh and Horatio, however, remained to be her friends and stood by her side during the aftermath. In fact, Horatio made her a permanent member of the department and she was to become a CSI.

She was doing well at her job, learning as she went. There were some mistakes, but nothing she could not handle. She loved adding this to her daily work. She was no longer stuck in DNA. Nope. She was out in the field, even working on getting her gun license.

"Great job, Nat!" Calleigh exclaimed. She and Natalia were standing in the hallway discussing a breakthrough Natalia had discovered for the case they were working on. Natalia smiled in response, enjoying the compliment her colleague had given her. And it wasn't just some colleague, it was Calleigh. She admired Calleigh very much and her feelings for Calleigh was deeper than just friendship.

"Thanks, Cal." Natalia responded. They continued discussing the case when she saw him. The man who had tried to ruin her life and almost killed her. Her face went pale as she watched him walk out of the elevator. Calleigh noticed the immediate change in her friend's expression. Calleigh turned to see the object of Natalia's distress.

"Who is he?" Calleigh asked softly. She turned to face Natalia to see that she had begun shaking. Calleigh gently took Natalia's arm and pulled her out of sight from the man.

"Natalia?" Calleigh asked. Natalia snapped out of her fright and looked at Calleigh with fear.

"That's my ex-husband." Natalia shakily answered. Calleigh immediately knew, in partial, why Natalia's reaction to seeing him was so strong. She knew only some background of the two individuals, but she knew Natalia was still holding a lot back. She would let it out in time, but right now Calleigh needed to help her friend.

"Come on Natalia. Let's find H." Calleigh assured Natalia, grabbing her arm again and then directing Natalia with her hand on Natalia's lower back. Natalia felt safety in Calleigh's presence and definitely noticed Calleigh's hand on her lower back. It barely registered before her fear set back in.

Calleigh had directed them to Horatio's office, where he was sitting behind the desk looking at a file. He tilted his head as the two women walked in.

"Ladies, what can I help you with?" He asked. He was like a father to all of his team. He noticed the fear in Natalia's face and the need to protect his family kicked in.

"Nick… Nick is… he's…" Natalia stuttered. Calleigh made Natalia sit down on the couch before she turned to Horatio.

"Her ex-husband is on this floor. Horatio, he shouldn't be here." Calleigh informed her boss. He looked at Calleigh and Natalia before standing up.

"I will take care of it." He assured both of them. "Stay in my office Ms. Boa Vista until I speak with him and you calm down. Ms. Duquesne, please stay with her."

"Of course." Calleigh replied. Her boss walked out of the office while Calleigh took a seat next to Natalia. She wrapped her hand around Natalia's and squeezed.

"It will be alright." Calleigh assured her friend. She felt Natalia's shaking ease as she continued to squeeze onto Natalia's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Nick's arrival at the crime lab. Calleigh was extremely concerned for her friend. Natalia had difficulty functioning at work. Her ability to concentrate on the tasks in front of her had disappeared. Calleigh wanted to help her friend. She found Natalia in DNA where she was leaning over the table with her hands on her forehead.

"Hey Natalia, are you okay?" Calleigh asked with concern. Natalia groaned and peeked at her friend through her fingers.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Natalia informed Calleigh. She sighed and stood straight up. "I'm sorry Cal. I know I'm lacking on my case load. It's just… Nick being back and being nearby is bothering me. What if he tries to hurt me again? I don't think I can go through that again."

Calleigh frowned as she saw the tears develop in Natalia's eyes. One fell down her cheek as Calleigh stood closer to her friend and pulled her close. Natalia wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed tight, not wanting to let her go.

"I have a solution. Come stay with me for a couple of days. It might help you sleep if you know you're surrounded by an armory." Calleigh giggled at the last couple of words as they pulled back from their hug. Natalia found Calleigh's solution optimistic and promising, although she knew her feelings for her friend would never be reciprocated. Calleigh was into men, not women. However, knowing Calleigh was close by would make her feel safe enough to sleep.

"Are you sure?" Natalia asked, hoping Calleigh wouldn't take the offer away.

"I'm positive. Pick up some things and meet me at my house tonight. I'll even cook dinner." Calleigh told her friend. Both women returned to their work with a promising night ahead of them.

That evening Calleigh had dinner prepared. It was a delicious Southern dish her grandmother had taught her to cook. She had the dinner table set and the wine poured. She was dressed in her favorite outfit that she hoped Natalia would like. She often tried to fight the feelings for her friend, but Calleigh found Natalia mesmerizing. Being in her presence made Calleigh feel loved and alive. She wished she could share her feelings with Natalia, but she didn't want to ruin the friendship. What if Natalia found out Calleigh was in love with her and was disgusted? Calleigh couldn't handle the rejection.

She had a jump in her step as she finished setting the table and bringing the food out. She glanced over at the clock and noticed it was half past six. Natalia had left for her house the same time Calleigh left the lab, two hours ago. They had agreed to meet at Calleigh's by six, but Natalia had not arrived yet. Calleigh dialed Natalia's phone, just to see if her friend was running late. She didn't want the food to go cold.

_You've reached Natalia's phone. Leave a message the beep!_ Voicemail! Calleigh tried again with the same response. She paced her dining room trying to decide what to do.

"Screw it! I'll drive over and just make sure everything is alright." Calleigh mumbled to herself as she grabbed her gun, purse, and keys. She was concerned for her friend. Natalia was punctual. Where could she be?

Calleigh sped to Natalia's house and saw that her car was still in the driveway. Calleigh sighed in relief as she pulled in behind Natalia's car and stepped out of her own. She walked up the sidewalk and saw the front door wide open. _Uh oh_, Calleigh thought.

She withdrew her gun as she approached the door. She quietly pushed it further opened and noticed how Natalia's living room was trashed. Vases were on the floor smashed, a side table knocked over, and pictures on the floor.

"Natalia?" Calleigh yelled. No answer. _Damn it!_ Calleigh searched the entire house and found no Natalia. The only evidence of her friend she could find was some blood on the kitchen floor, a lot of blood. Panic swept through Calleigh as she dialed Horatio's number.


	3. Chapter 3

The team was gathered in the lab. Horatio had called an emergency meeting while the lab techs from night shift were called in to search Natalia's house for answers. Everyone sat in the small meeting room while Calleigh paced back and forth near the door.

"We should be doing something." Calleigh informed Horatio. He tilted his head and nodded.

"We are. We will find her." He assured her. She didn't believe him. It was Nick. He had to have taken her. She stopped her pacing and looked at the room full of people. Eric and Ryan were sitting quietly on the couch, lost in their own thoughts. Although Natalia had hurt the team by lying to them, they still liked Natalia and wanted her safe.

In the meantime, Natalia sat in Nick's trashy apartment. He had tied her to the bed and left her while he went into another room. She felt the blood dripping down her head as she held back a groan from the pain. She had mastered the art of ignoring the pain. She had to in order to survive her marriage with Nick. Soon enough he returned to the room and held out a bottle of cheap champagne.

"To our reunion!" He announced as he opened the bottle. He poured himself a glass and then Natalia one. She rolled her eyes and looked away as he walked over to her.

"Take your champagne." He told her. She refused to look at him. "Look at me damnit!" Before she knew it, his hands were forcing her to look in his direction. His grip was tight, bruising the skin over her jawline. He forced the glass to her mouth and tried to make her drink. She spit the salty liquid at him as she turned her face away again. He growled with anger and punched her in stomach. She stifled a groan as she felt his weight on the bed.

"You will regret that bitch. I am your husband! You will obey me!" He yelled in her face. She turned to him and saw the coldness in his eyes.

"You're no longer my husband." She informed him coldly. He punched her again and pulled her down the bed so she was lying on her back. He ripped open her shirt and as he went to rip open her pants, his phone rang. Natalia felt some relief as he left the bed and walked out of the room with his phone. _Where are you Cal?_ Natalia asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

The gang was watching as the night techs worked on the evidence they found at Natalia. None of them liked playing the waiting game. Before long, the prints found proved to be Nick's. Everyone was aware that would happen, but they quickly got a warrant for Nick's residence and vehicle. Calleigh was the first one in the car as the gang sped off to Nick's apartment. Calleigh hoped more than anything that Natalia was there and safe.

"Sorry we got interrupted baby. I'm back." Nick said as he returned to the bedroom. Natalia had been struggling with her restraints, but he had tied them too tight for her to get out of them. She laid on the bed completely vulnerable to what he would do to her. He crawled over on top of her and her knee found his genitals. His screamed in pain and his hand found her neck. He squeezed hard as Natalia gasped for breath. She struggled underneath him, but his weight was too much for her. She slowly began to see black as he grip on her neck tightened. She felt him pulled down her pants and then she saw black.

"Come on! We need to get there!" Calleigh yelled at Eric, who was driving as fast as he could. Eric took a turn tightly and slowed down.

"Calleigh, we're going to get ourselves killed if I drive too fast." He told her. He was aware that Calleigh was unusually concerned with their friend, but quickly erased the thoughts from his mind as he thought how concerned he was himself.

They arrived to Nick's place and quickly rushed to the front door. Their guns were held up and ready, being that Nick was clearly home.

"Miami-Dade police! Open up!" Horatio yelled. There was no answer. He gave a nod to Frank, who beat the door down quickly. They rushed the apartment and Calleigh immediately took the stairs. She quietly, but quickly walked up with her weapon held up in front of her. She heard noises coming from the first bedroom and braced herself. She could hear Natalia whimpering and gasping. _Oh dear god_! Calleigh thought. She took a breath and stood in the doorway. She found Nick on top of Natalia. Her lips were turning blue as he continued to choke her. He had pulled her pants down and was about to unzip himself when Calleigh interrupted them.

"Get off of her!" Calleigh yelled as he jumped from her presence. He glared at Calleigh and laughed as his grip around Natalia's neck tightened. Calleigh gave out one more warning. He grunted as he let go of Natalia's neck and looked at Calleigh.

"You'll regret this." He mumbled as he quickly jumped at her. Before Calleigh could shoot, he was struggling with her for the gun. As they wrestled, Ryan found the two of them. He held up his gun at Nick, but couldn't get a clear shot. Before he could act further, a gun shot went off.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the gun shot rang through the room and echoed through the rest of the house. Everything was silent. Ryan's eyes widened, afraid that Calleigh had been shot. To his relief, Nick's face went pale and his eyes went dim as his body crumbled to the floor. He had been shot in the chest during the struggle with the gun. He bled out on the floor as Calleigh jumped over him and ran over to the bed to find Natalia unconscious.

"Oh honey, please be okay." Calleigh murmured as she felt for a pulse. She found a faint one, but relief was yet to be sought. Natalia needed medical care.

"Call a bus!" Calleigh yelled to Ryan as Calleigh gently pulled Natalia's pants back up. Natalia deserved some dignity when help arrived and the rest of the team joined them. Calleigh gently pulled Natalia into her arms and kissed her forehead. Tears rushed down her face as Natalia didn't react to Calleigh's actions. She squeezed Natalia to her chest and prayed to whoever to make sure Natalia would be okay.

Natalia was quickly rushed into an ambulance once help had arrived. Calleigh pushed her way in, ignoring the looks from the paramedics, who were going to reject Calleigh's company. Calleigh sat down next to Natalia and held onto her hand while they rushed to the nearest hospital.

Alexx met them at the front door of the ER when Natalia was rushed in. She immediately took control of the situation and ordered the nurses to rush her into the nearest empty room. Alexx turned to Calleigh, who had tried to follow Natalia further into the ER.

"Honey, you can't come. I'll be out as soon as we know something." Alexx assured Calleigh with that motherly tone Alexx always had. Calleigh nodded in response and found her way to the ER waiting room, where the rest of the team had just arrived. Tears rushed into Calleigh's eyes as Horatio unpredictably took Calleigh into a hug. It was rare for Horatio to do this sort of thing, but Calleigh appreciated it nonetheless. It was a gesture of goodwill on Horatio's part, one that is rarely seen.

Two hours passed before Alexx returned to the waiting room to find all of them bleakly waiting. None of them could understand why it would take so long, unless Nick had damaged Natalia internally. It was Calleigh's worst fear being that Natalia's lips and fingertips had gone pale. That was a fearful sign. Alexx presented the team with a warm smile as they pounced to their feet.

"She's doing fine. She was having difficulty breathing, so we had her on a breathing tube while we repaired the damage to her throat. She will have a sore throat and several bruises on her body, but she will be okay. I am concerned with the concussion she received and the deep cut in her head so I am keeping her for observation overnight. You may see her now, but only one at a time." Alexx explained. The news brightened everyone up.

Calleigh sat in the waiting room while everyone else visited Natalia. She waited for numerous reasons. There were so many things going through her head. _Could I have prevented her from getting hurt? I should have gone with her! What am I going to say to her? Should I tell her how I really feel? We could have lost her…_

Calleigh's thoughts were interrupted by Horatio's hand on her shoulder. Calleigh glanced up and saw that everyone else had gone. She wasn't ashamed of the tears rolling down her cheeks. He offered her his hand and she stood up. She quickly wiped away the tears and gave a short nod to Horatio as she turned down the hall to visit her newly found love. _I just wish I knew how she felt. Maybe I should tell her, _Calleigh thought as she slowly made her way to Natalia's room.

She found Natalia laying in the hospital bed wide awake. She looked lost in thought as Calleigh entered the room. Natalia looked small laying in the bed, bruises all over her face and neck. Her eyes were glazed over and dark, which frightened Calleigh. _Where was my Natalia?_ She sat down in the chair next to Natalia and gently touched Natalia's hand. She jumped from Calleigh's touch and relaxed when she saw the blonde sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey Calleigh." Natalia responded, trying to cover up the feelings she was hiding. She was feeling overwhelmed with her feelings, but she didn't want her friend to know that. Calleigh's hand squeezed Natalia's as Calleigh smiled back.

"Well hey there." Calleigh said brightly with that southern drawl of hers that could melt anyone. Natalia noted mentally that Calleigh was holding her hand, something that never happened before and something Natalia liked very much.

"I guess I ruined our plans." Natalia replied bleakly, realizing herself that everything was now messed up. Furthermore, she had no reason to be at Calleigh's house anymore. She regretted that terribly.

"Hey, don't you worry about that! I'm just glad you're okay." Calleigh replied a little more forceful than she expected. Her tone suddenly quieted as she added, "I don't know what I would've done without you, Nat." She had allowed herself to become vulnerable to Natalia's response by admitting this truth. She glanced down and was staring at the bar on the hospital bed. She hadn't come out with how she felt exactly, but it was an admission Calleigh didn't usually speak of often. Natalia's hand tightened around Calleigh's as tears rushed down Natalia's face.

"Stay with me for a couple of days while you recover. Horatio isn't going to let you come back right away and with that concussion, I'm sure Alexx would feel better if you were with someone." Calleigh offered as her eyes met Natalia's. Natalia's heart lifted not only by Calleigh's admission, but also by Calleigh's offer.

"I'd love to." Natalia replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalia was admitted from the hospital next day. Calleigh took great care to make sure Natalia stayed pain-free as she helped Natalia into the car. Horatio had given them both some time off. Both needed the time off badly. Calleigh felt elated that Natalia was going to be okay and maybe, just maybe something can come out of this. She hoped so, but Natalia still hadn't returned her feelings. Calleigh mentally kept her fingers crossed as she drove towards Natalia's home to pick up clothing. This time, Calleigh would escort her inside.

The drive was quiet, each woman contemplating the past and what was to become. Natalia was so happy to hear that Calleigh needed her. _Maybe she did love me_, Natalia thought. The smile on her face remained until they reached her driveway. Her smile quickly faded as she remembered what had happened there.

_"There you are!" Nick yelled as Natalia walked through the door. She was caught by surprise as Nick grabbed her from behind and pressed her into the wall. Fear flooded through her as she successfully pushed him away from her. She gave him a good kick to the groin as she took off running towards the kitchen. He had fallen by the door, blocking it from her opening it. _

_Before she could reach the back door in the kitchen, he was back behind her. He threw stuff out of his way as he reached her. She tried to reach for the gun on her hip, but it was too late. He gripped the back of her neck tightly and slammed her head into the kitchen counter. There was a loud crack as her head hit the counter and the glass that had broken when he pushed his way towards her. Everything went black as she hit the floor. _

"Natalia?" Calleigh asked softly. She was staring at her friend, who was staring at the house in front of them with tears going down her cheeks. Calleigh's voice pulled Natalia out of the memory and she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Sorry, Cal." Natalia responded. They opened the car doors and got out, Calleigh quickly running over to Natalia to help her balance. They slowly made their way up the front sidewalk and to the door. Once inside Natalia led them into her bedroom to gather some clothing. As Natalia moved around the room, Calleigh glanced around. She had been in Natalia's house only a few times, but never in her bedroom. The Spanish décor reminded Calleigh so much of Natalia. It matched Natalia's personality to a t. She turned her attention to the woman moving about the room. She always admired Natalia's fluid movement. She was very graceful.

She watched as Natalia's motion stopped as she looked at a picture. The woman slightly shook her head and turned the picture down before returning to her gathering. Calleigh looked around the room for some place to sit. With things piled on the recliner in the room she was forced to sit on the bed. She slowly sat down and took note of the softness of the blankets and sheets. She could just slightly smell Natalia's scent on the bed.

Natalia had noticed where Calleigh sat down. She ached to walk over to Calleigh and kiss her, but Calleigh had not come straight out and said she was in love with Natalia, although Calleigh's admission confused Natalia. If she didn't mean she loved Natalia, what _did_ it mean? Natalia had finished gathering her clothes together when she turned around and sat on the bed, across from Calleigh.

"Thank you Calleigh. I really appreciate what you're doing for me." Natalia told Calleigh. It put a smile on the blonde's face. Calleigh reached over and took Natalia's hands in her own.

"It is my pleasure." Calleigh replied truthfully. She squeezed Natalia's hands before letting them go. They both stood up and before Natalia could register what was happening, Calleigh took Natalia into a hug. Calleigh had wrapped her arms around Natalia gently, but tight and her hand was rubbing up and down Natalia's back. Natalia couldn't hold the sigh she let out as she wrapped her arms around Calleigh. The two women stood like that for a little while longer before Calleigh released and helped Natalia carry out her bags.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalia had been at Calleigh's house for two days now. Natalia had enjoyed being in Calleigh's company. They spent the days talking for hours and the nights watching various movies together. Both women sat down on the couch for the night's movie when Calleigh instantly turned to Natalia.

"Let's not watch a movie. How about a game instead?" Calleigh asked. Natalia nodded in response as she poured the wine for both of them. Alexx would be upset if she had found out Natalia was drinking alcohol. Natalia giggled in her head as she passed a glass to Calleigh and pulled her feet up onto the couch. Calleigh gratefully took the glass and readjusted as well.

"So, what game do you want to play?" Natalia inquired. She took a sip of her wine and pulled the soft shame she had on her legs up a little onto her thighs.

"Twenty questions." Calleigh replied sheepishly. Natalia laughed in response and Calleigh gave her a gentle slap. "Come _on_."

"Okay, okay. Twenty questions. You first since it's your game." Natalia giggled. She was amused by Calleigh's choice of game. _Maybe I can find out for sure how she feels this way_, Natalia thought. Calleigh adjusted herself on the couch a little more, sitting Indian style on the couch.

"We will start easy. How old were you when you knew you wanted to pursue science?" Calleigh asked. She was genuinely curious what brought her friend into the science of DNA. Natalia's eyebrow went up as Calleigh finished asking the question.

"I was in college. How young were you when you began playing with guns Bullet Girl?" Natalia asked in response. _Work-related question with work-related question. Let's get this personal now_, Natalia thought as she waited for the obvious answer.

"I was four when my father first put a gun in my hands. It was for hunting, but the engineer of the gun and the mechanics interested me." Calleigh replied. "Why haven't you dated recently?"

This question shocked Natalia, but maybe this was her chance to be honest with Calleigh. "I'm in love with someone."

"Who?" Calleigh asked, surprised. Natalia looked at Calleigh and shook her head.

"It's my turn, Bullet Girl." Natalia informed Calleigh. Calleigh sat still. _Who has stolen my Natalia's heart?_ Her thoughts were now turning grim.

"Why did your relationship with Eric not work out?" Natalia asked. Calleigh glanced away, staring at nothing particular on the floor.

"I wasn't in love with him. He loved me, but I loved him as a friend. I wasn't happy with him. I wanted to be with….." Calleigh stopped herself before she admitted too much. Her eyes shot up to Natalia, who was watching her intently. Calleigh turned to get off the couch. She had admitted too much already by telling Natalia she would be lost without her. Panic was now sweeping through Calleigh. _I can't handle being rejected by her_, Calleigh cried in her head. As she went to stand up Natalia grabbed her hand. She gently pulled Calleigh back down onto the couch, right next to her.

"Calleigh, who did you want to be with?" Natalia asked softly, hoping she knew the answer. Calleigh never looked in Natalia's direction. She sat quiet. Natalia grunted in frustration and looked away.

"Calleigh, I'm in love with you." Natalia whispered. It was barely audible, but Calleigh heard it. Her eyes closed tightly shut as she registered what Natalia said. Her heart lifted to the admission and she slowly turned to face Natalia. Natalia held her breath, waiting for Calleigh to respond.

"I wanted to be with you." Calleigh said.


	7. Chapter 7

"I wanted to be with you." Calleigh said. It echoed through Natalia's mind as she registered what Calleigh just said. Calleigh turned away with a tear rolling down her cheek. Natalia quickly turned Calleigh back around and pressed her lips against Calleigh's. It was a brief, light kiss, but it was the response Calleigh needed. They looked into each other's eyes and Calleigh felt a wave of relief as she saw the love in Natalia's eyes. Natalia smiled as Calleigh leaned in for another kiss. It began light, but Natalia turned her head to deepen the kiss. Both women moaned as they began to learn each other's taste. Natalia wrapped her arms around Calleigh and pulled her in closer. Calleigh felt Natalia's tongue beckoning to enter and she parted her lips to allow Natalia entrance. Their tongues rivaled as Calleigh laid her hands on Natalia's waist. She broke the kiss to readjust their position so she was sitting in Natalia's lap with her legs wrapped around her waist.

"I love you, Cal." Natalia said as she stared into Calleigh's eyes. Calleigh smiled widely and kissed Natalia.

"I love you, too." Calleigh responded. Natalia ran her hands up and down Calleigh's toned back and began to kiss on Calleigh's exposed neck. Calleigh threw her head back and moaned as Natalia's lips nipped on her neck. Natalia moved down to Calleigh's collar bone and she felt Calleigh's waist thrust into her. Natalia smiled as she nipped along Calleigh's collar bone before deciding Calleigh's shirt needed to be gone. She went to remove the shirt when Calleigh's hands stopped her. Natalia's eyes darted to Calleigh's in fear that she had gone too far. Calleigh gave Natalia a gentle kiss before sliding out of her lap.

"Not here. Come with me." Calleigh said with a deep Southern accent. Natalia smiled as she took Calleigh's hand and followed her into Calleigh's bedroom. Aware that Natalia was still sore from what happened, she led her to the bed and gently pulled her down on it. She laid on her side facing Natalia who was also on her side. Calleigh's hand ran up and down Natalia's side from her ribcage down to her waist. She was amazed at this beautiful woman lying next to her. Never has anyone taken her heart the way Natalia has. And it felt wonderful to have finally told Natalia. This leaned in and kissed Natalia's soft lips again. Her kiss caused a wonderful reaction to Natalia's body. Natalia's body pressed directly into Calleigh's and soft curves were against soft curves.

"Mmmmm." Natalia moaned as Calleigh gently cupped her butt. She rolled on top of Natalia and pressed her leg between Natalia's legs. Natalia gasped for breath as the sweet sensation ran through her body. Calleigh smiled and leaned down to kiss Natalia again. Their tongues fought as Natalia ran her hands under the back of Calleigh's shirt before pulling it off of Calleigh. The bra went next quickly and landed on the floor with the shirt. Natalia leaned up on her elbows to stare at the beauty in front of her. Rosy pink nipples were taught and perky as the cool air hit them. Natalia sat up while Calleigh straddled her waist. Natalia glanced up at Calleigh before cupping Calleigh's breasts. Her touched was received with a moan and with that response Natalia slipped one of the nipples into her mouth. Calleigh's hips thrust against her waist as she gently nibbled on the nipple while massaging the other with her fingers. Natalia's touches had Calleigh mesmerized. Natalia switched to the other nipple and Calleigh moaned louder.

Before long, both women needed more contact. Natalia finished stripping Calleigh of the unwanted clothing and laid her on her back. Natalia teasingly stripped in front of Calleigh to reveal the mocha-cream skin that she hid behind clothes. Calleigh watched as Natalia took off her bra with excruciating slowness. Natalia let it drop to the floor as her breasts were freed. Calleigh watched intently as Natalia stripped of her pants and panties. Before long, Natalia was lying next to Calleigh. Her nipples grazed against Calleigh's side as Natalia leaned over for another kiss. With one fluid movement, Calleigh rolled Natalia over onto her back and pinned her down.

"I want you." Calleigh said huskily. Natalia's eyes were dark with passion as Calleigh bent down to claim Natalia's mouth. She lowered her body onto Natalia's and both women moaned at the touch of breasts against breasts. Her leg found the slick spot between Natalia's legs and she pressed it there. Natalia moaned as she was desperate for more touch. Calleigh ran her hand up and down Natalia's body while she kissed her way down Natalia's neck. She nipped at her collar bone as she found her way to Natalia's breasts. There were so many rumors around the lab that Natalia had a breast enhancement surgery. Calleigh never wasted her time with the rumors, but she found them all to be untrue. Natalia's breasts were natural.

Calleigh smiled as she took one nipple into her mouth. Natalia moaned and arched her back, allowing for Calleigh to suck more. As she nibbled on Natalia's nipple, her free hand snaked down Natalia's side and down her leg before raising Natalia's leg. Calleigh switched nipples as she felt Natalia thrust against her leg, which was still firmly against Natalia's wet center.

"Ohhhhh." Natalia moaned as Calleigh nipped harder at her nipple. Calleigh felt more wetness on her leg as she caused more sensations spread through Natalia's body. She moved her kisses down Natalia's tight stomach and over her waist.

"You are so sexy." Calleigh muttered as she kissed and nipped at Natalia's inner thighs. Natalia glanced down to see Calleigh's motions and her eyes widened when she saw Calleigh approach where she needed Calleigh the most. Once Calleigh's tongue touched her there, Natalia's body arched tight and her hands squeezed the sheets around her.

"Mmmmm." Natalia moaned as Calleigh's tongue licked up Natalia's clit harder. She parted Natalia's lips a little more and pressed her tongue into Natalia before continuing her ministrations on Natalia's clit. Natalia's hips rocked back and forth as Calleigh's tongue flicked her clit hard. Calleigh slowly entered Natalia with one finger and then two as the darker woman thrust up to meet her fingers. Calleigh flicked Natalia's clit one last time before moving up next to Natalia.

Natalia's eyes were shut tight as Calleigh continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Natalia. Calleigh leaned down and nibbled on Natalia's nipple as she continued to thrust into Natalia. She felt Natalia tighten around her muscle and knew Natalia was ready. She curled her fingers into Natalia and nipped Natalia's nipple hard, pushing Natalia over the edge. Natalia chanted Calleigh's name as the waves of her orgasm swam over her. Calleigh waited until Natalia relaxed before pulling out her fingers and wrapping her arms around Natalia. Natalia pressed her face into Calleigh's neck as she enjoyed being in Calleigh's arms. After a few moments, Natalia pulled back and there were tears in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Calleigh asked, alarmed. Natalia shook her head and smiled. She kissed Calleigh.

"I don't remember ever being this happy." Natalia admitted. Calleigh smiled and pulled her lover into her arms for a tight embrace.

"Me neither." Calleigh whispered.


End file.
